Guerilla Blitz
Guerilla Blitz is a YouTube Show focused on the NFC North Battle Series. The Show is hosted by MinnesotaVikings61, favre4life, and shawnking10. The show debuted on July 21, 2011 Background Guerilla Blitz focuses on news coming from the NFC North Battle series like trades, signings, games, etc. They also cover interviews with players, coaches, and non sports figures, like in the first episode MinnesotaVikings61 and favre4life interviewed the top rookie of 2011 zinzilla. The show is hosted by former NFC North Battle players MinnesotaVikings61 of the Minnesota Vikings, who is commonly called by the nickname "Coach" because he currently coaches the team, and favre4life of the Green Bay Packers, who were both enshirned in the Pro Football Battle Hall of Fame, and shawnking10 of both the Tampa Bay Buccaneers and the Detroit Lions. Program format The show starts with the camera first pointed at helmets from the Green Bay Packers, and the Minnesota Vikings, then switches to a flashing rainbow version of the logo. Once the logo disappears, the hosts than introduce themselves. The opening features "Fearless" by Ozzy Osbourne as the theme music. Following the opening sequence, the show preceeds with a run-through of headlines from the NFC North Battle game in a segment they call, the Gatorade Press Pass. In some scenes they take highlight videos from previous games and do a freeze frame if they wanted to draw or write situations, similar to what John Madden did during football broadcasts. After their isn't any news to cover in the Gatorade Press Pass, the show than preceeds to the Spalding Classic, which is a segment that shows short clips from previous games, seasons, or just user requested videos like nd96's Pwn Dive Fail from 2010. They make the video feel old by adding sepia tone, film grain, and any other old movie effects. After the Spalding Classic, the show moves on to the King of the month, which is voted by the developers of EA Titletown according to performance. The show finally proceeds to the Edge Hot Seat, which is a segment where the hosts interview a player, coach, or non sports figure. The first person interviewed was zinzilla from the Minnesota Vikings. They interviewed him about what he thinks of his team and if he really is the top rookie he is cracked up to be. Once the interview ends, MinnesotaVikings61, favre4life, and shawnking10 ends the show with parting words to the viewers, or if short on time just a simple good night. Set﻿ The set of Guerilla Blitz is called, the "Blue FOX Heart" because it takes a similar appearance to the NFL on FOX Studio. It has a rectanglular wood and granite desk that holds the granite top with two thick legs layered with wood and granite. In between the legs, the Guerilla Blitz logo sits in between. Behind the desk is a landscape picture of Monster Energy Field as the background. In fact, one person confused the picture with an actual deck from the stadium but the show responded that the studio is to large to fit in a single luxary box. Along with the picture, four wood supports were placed in the set to support the ceiling. And along the left and right of the camera are the "Blue Tubes" which are lights placed as a decoration like the picture. Category:NFC North Battle Shows Category:Pro Football Battle Hall of Famers (NFC)